gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel XMS-01
The Duel XMS-03 (e'X'''perimental '''M'obile 'S'uit) is a prototype suit developed by the space-state ORB during the War For Earth, featured in the series "Project Gravity." It is the first mobile suit to be developed by the Colonial Federation. Originally test piloted by John Strasbourg, it was then piloted after the Tragedy of Heliopolis by Yvon Joule. It is known because of the many firsts it has accomplished for the Colonial Federation, as it was a highly advanced mobile suit for the time. The suit first saw major attention and earned the nickname "Black-belt Robot" after ORB publicly released photos and videos of the suits high mobility, using judo moves with a mobile suit dummy. Design Built in the Heliopolis Research Facility with elements based off of mobile suits developed by the Alliance For God, the Duel uses a new, versatile metallic frame design, instead of the more tank-like metallic frame designs used by other mobile suits. The metallic frame is designed to have more mobile compartments to allow for more complicated use in combat. For example, the torso and shoulder-pads are movable, and compartments like the manipulation-limbs, monitor-coils and manipulators have more parts to them, allowing them to move in a more complex-like fashion. The frame design used by the Duel saw usage on many other prototype mobile suits due to its highly mobile nature. The armor structure of the Duel is also much different from mobile suits of the time. The duel uses a much less heavily-armored design and a more humanoid design. Due to the complex metallic frame, the structure of the armor has been redesigned to make sure the suit is not too heavy for the frame design to be properly used. The Duel is much more exposed then Alliance For God mobile suits, with only some armor pieces on certain compartments. The armor pieces are designed in a way that they can snap and fit into one another to cut the costs of having more specially made pieces to cover the suit. The armor pieces can also fold out and reveal jet ports for better control in space, due to the low friction. The suit was originally colored in just grey and test decals because the suit was not yet finished, however had the decals removed and painted grey and dark blue, Yvon's custom colors. The layout of the suits jet boosters is akin to standard Alliance For God mobile suits, with a set of jet boosters on each limb for propulsion. Like space suits from the allies, it also contains jet boosters inside sections of the front the limbs and the torso for controlling movement in space. The newest design in the suit is the jetpack mounted in the back. While most suits of the Alliance For God store the jet engines in the back, the jet engine in the Duel is stored inside the legs with a design, and this allows for a jet port on the back of the mobile suit for better mobility. The suits monitor design uses a optic-bar design for providing footage of the area to the pilot. This is noteworthy, for other mobile suits developed use a dual optic-eye sensor system instead. All suits, however, have a head-optic on top of the radio-fins. It uses a mask with vents to let excess heat from the monitor travel out. The cockpit is essentially the same as the Gospel's, since it uses a modified build, but includes a new feature. Most of the automated functions can be turned off if desired. When these functions are turned off, a "chassis-pad" system rolls out of the centre-stick armrests to allow the user to control certain parts of movement, like how stiff the suspension coils are. The cockpit is located near the "groin" of the mobile suit, and serves to properly conjoin the legs. Armaments * 75mm Machine-gun Barrels Stored inside the head, the machine-guns can fire to ward off missiles and small artillery units, however the fire is not strong enough to effect much of the armor on mobile suits. * Beam Saber Mounted inside the jetpack, this is the primary close-range weapon used by the Duel. The saber is powered by excess jet engine heat and the suits electric motor. It is powerful enough to cut through enemy suits, however uses much of the suits energy when activated and can rarely cause overheating. * Remington 8-789A Beam Rifle The main ranged weapon of the Duel. Compared to a standard beam pistol, a beam rifle fires beams that last for longer in comparison to the very short beam rifles, however the rifle can not fire quickly for it may overheat and explode. If fired enough, the strength of the beam can go through anti-beam coating. It is stored on the skirt armor when not in use. (only available when using the A.F.G. assault armor) * 115mm Railgun Mounted on the left shoulder of the A.F.G. assault armor, the railgun fires extremely quick yet strong beam blasts without much needed venting. It uses a rail-built system in which after creation and before fire of the beam, it is enlarged using light energy and sent through a high-speed light-rail system to increase its speed without excessive heating. * Offensive Shield A shield with anti-beam coating. Stored on the back when not in use. * 220mm 6-tube Rocket Launcher Inside the right shoulder. History The Duel was the first mobile suit developed by the Colonial Federation during Project Gravity. The suit sought to be an alternative take on current mobile suits of the time, akin to super robots then humanoid tanks. It also served as a testbed for many other mobile suits, including the rest of the Project Gravity suits. During the failed Operation Next, John Strasbourg piloted the test version of the Duel after escaping from the S.E.E.D. test rooms, leading the successful defense of the Heliopolis Research Facility. A second unit was also used by S.E.E.D. user Kira Yamato, before he escaped from the facility and remained missing until the Tragedy of Heliopolis. A third was piloted by an unknown A.F.G. soldier who was later killed by John during the attack on the Israel Space Belt. After the Tragedy Of Heliopolis, the Duel was piloted by Yvon Joule using a custom made assault armor with new weaponry. Despite the underdeveloped nature of the Duel due to it being a suit developed as a testbed, Yvon was highly skilled in piloting the Duel against members of the 6th MS Team. The Duel and Yvon were later destroyed during a unverified sortie in which the Duel's electric engine was disabled and caught on fire. The Duel saw a legacy in mobile suit development, and has had many variations or suits built off of it, including the Strike.